vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor (Assassin's Creed)
|-|In normal Assassin robes= |-|Captain Connor= |-|Tyranny of King Washington= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= Summary Ratonhnhaké:ton (1756 – unknown), often known by the adopted name of Connor, was a Master Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins during the period of the American Revolutionary War. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Ratonhnhaké:ton was born to the British Templar Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman from the village of Kanatahséton, nine months after their relationship abruptly ended. Born and raised within Kanatahséton, in 1760, while he was still a young child, he was assaulted by Charles Lee and other Colonial Templars seeking the First Civilization temple which the Kanien'kehá:ka were protecting, and lost his mother shortly after during the burning of his village by George Washington's forces. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, mistakenly believed the Templars to be responsible for the attack. Growing up concerned by the outside world's impact on his people, Ratonhnhaké:ton joined the Assassin Brotherhood to prevent the Templars from returning, at the behest of Juno. Finding the Templars had all but destroyed the Colonial Assassins, Ratonhnhaké:ton convinced Achilles Davenport to train him. Adopting the more Western-sounding pseudonym of 'Connor,' he revitalized the Order by recruiting craftsmen to renovate the Davenport Homestead and the Assassin ship, the Aquila. Robert Faulkner subsequently trained him to captain the ship, while Ratonhnhaké:ton inducted six more Assassins into the Order. During his hunt for the Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton aided the Patriot movement and protected Washington, unwittingly becoming an essential figure of the American Revolution. However, he was conflicted by wanting to reconcile with his father, despite Achilles' warnings as to the futility of uniting the Assassin and Templar philosophies, which ultimately had tragic consequences as Haytham refused to stop protecting Lee. Upon learning that it was Washington, not Lee, who had burned his village, Ratonhnhaké:ton became disillusioned with the Revolutionaries, but continued using them to aid in the eradication of the Templars, eventually managing to kill Lee, though it was all for naught as his village had already been abandoned by then. He reluctantly accepted Washington's request for help investigating Benedict Arnold and then in disposing of an Apple of Eden he had recovered. The latter incident saw Ratonhnhaké:ton trapped in an alternate reality constructed by the Apple, one wherein Washington ruled as king through tyranny. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton escaped this reality and disposed of the Apple. Following Achilles' death, Ratonhnhaké:ton went on to rebuild and lead the Colonial Assassins in the newly formed United States of America. In this capacity, he expanded the Assassin network in the New World and reconnected many previously detached Brotherhoods across the region. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons, firearms, bow and prep | At least 8-C Name: Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 4 when Assassin's Creed III starts playing with him, 13 upon starting his journey, 14 upon being inducted to the Assassin Brotherhood, 17 to 26 during the main events of the game, 27 by the end of Assassin's Creed III, 28 during Assassin's Creed IV: Aveline DLC, 40 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Reflections, 48 during the activities of Assassin's Creed: Initiates Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Captain of the Aquila, Master Assassin, Native American, Mohawk, Leader of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins (After Achilles' death) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Mind Control and Mind Manipulation (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them. Dispelled the illusion that showed the tyranny of George Washington were he to become king and be driven mad with the Apple's power. Even after the dispelling, Connor was still able to resist its charms), Poison Manipulation (Resisted the uses of a poison during a fighting tournament in Boston), Diseases (Wasn't affected by those infected with smallpox after the Great Fire of New York), Extreme Heat and Cold Temperatures (Can easily swim in extremely frigid waters for extended periods of time without risk of suffering from hypothermia. In his search for Captain Kidd's treasure, he swam great distances in the Northwest Passage, where it was stated that Hendrick Van der Haul froze moments after his death and became brittle enough to be broken to bits upon the slightest touch) }} |-|The Tyranny of King Washington=All powers of his base self minus his Shard of Eden. Shapeshifting, Summoning, Flight, Invisibility (Can render himself invisible to the human eye and undetectable to the Apple of Eden's advanced-locating powers, can only be found through a highly-accurate sense of smell), Shockwave Inducement, Large Size (Type 0), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (With the Red Willow Tea), eventually gains access to the Apple of Eden upon defeating King Washington Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Can trade blows with those who can harm him, and can not only hurt himself, he can also draw blood from those with the same durability feats as him. Easily superior to Stephane Chapheu, who rammed a man through wooden barriers and can no-sell explosions of this magnitude. Fought against his father Haytham twice and drew blood from him while injured), higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons, firearms, bow, and prep | At least Building level (Vastly superior to his base self. He absorbed the strength of a building-sized bear. Can generate devastating shockwaves by slamming onto the ground, can quickly destroy large towers, gigantic wooden scaffoldings, statues and metal gates. Violently shook King Washington's pyramid and made large parts of its interior fall even while outside of it, and once he gained access to it, his shockwaves threatened to cause the entire pyramid to collapse, with said pyramid being comparable to the size of the Giza pyramid. Also one-shotted several Apple Clones with a single Bear Might) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with his father Haytham, and just like him, Connor can also dodge bullets and musket shots at point-blank range and outpace them in a similar fashion to Ezio. On par with Aveline and should be comparable in speed to the rest of the characters in the series. Can easily blitz several groups of equally-fast soldiers before they can even react or even perceive him. Retained his experience of fighting against Apple clones, dodging its blasts and absorbed it into his base self after freeing himself from the Apple's alternate reality) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (As a 4-year-old child, he easily managed to lift an enormous log. Can push back elks and bears. Can easily perform strenuous free-running moves without issue. Capable of pushing gigantic stone coffin covers away without issue. Repeatedly wrestled with Haytham in all of their confrontations. Could easily lift fully-grown men by the neck with one arm during interrogations. Can casually overpower cattle, gray wolves, elk, bears, cougars and bobcats all by himself, with elk being able to hold their own against bisons. Can swim against the flow of a rapidly-flowing waterfall with no problems. Vastly superior to the combined might of Sir William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, and Benjamin Church, who could flip a carriage in unison. Is unaffected by hurricane-force winds and can easily maintain near-perfect control of his ships while inside violent storms. Threatened to crush a man's hand while at a bar. On par with Aveline de Grandpré, who regularly wrestles with gigantic alligators) | At least Class M (Significantly stronger than before. Easily lifted a rusted iron gate all by himself, and can topple buildings with his strikes alone) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | At least Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Tanked cannonballs slamming into him during the Battle of Bunker Hill and during the siege of Fort George. Has tanked gunpowder sheds exploding right under his feet. Also tanked a massive explosion at Oak Island consisting of multiple gun barrels that blew a hole into the ground and pulverized all the rock in it to gain access to the Money Pit, leaving a hole this big. Can also survive multiple grenades exploding in his face at point-blank range. Regularly no-sells explosions from gunpowder barrels that can pulverize gigantic cave entrances that have been blocked off. Can withstand multiple of his trip mines, which are vastly superior to the gunpowder barrels in the game. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks of these various magnitudes, tank energy beams that are capable of instantly and simultaneously vaporizing three human beings at the slightest touch and hold their own against Olympos Projects like the Minotaur), higher with the Shard of Eden (Becomes immune to bullets and other high-speed projectiles) | At least Building Class (Can withstand his own shockwaves. Survived multiple barrages of energy blasts from the Apple of Eden, and was completely unharmed by Apple clones ganging up on him) Stamina: Incredibly High (Can hold his own against entire garrisons even when heavily injured. Capable of performing strenuous parkour moves for extended periods and still not show the smallest signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons and Hidden Blades. Tens to hundreds of meters with a bow, rope-darts, poison knives, firearms and muskets (Should possess superior accuracy to Clipper Wilkinson, who claims to be capable of pulling off accurate shots from over a quarter-mile away 9 out of 10 times, claiming the 10th to be a misfire) | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons, Hidden Blades, and in Bear Form. Tens to hundreds of meters with a bow, rope-darts, poison knives, firearms, and muskets. Several hundreds of meters with Bear Might (His attacks can cause devastating damage to gigantic pyramids) Standard Equipment: Edward Kenway's robes (modified version), Dual Hidden Blades (His main blade is a pivoting blade that can rotate for ambidextrous combat and can help in skinning animals. It can be pivoted to suit the user's grip style, whether it be icepick or in standard baton grip), swords, axes, blunt weapons, dual flintlock pistols, Muskets, Tomahawks, Poison darts, Bow and Arrows, Daggers, Rope Darts, Ring of Eden, Apple of Eden, smoke bombs, tripwire, bait for hunting and snares | All previous equipment minus the Ring of Eden. Gains access to the Red Willow Tea (This grants him a myriad of animal-based powers) Intelligence: Gifted. Having been raised in Kanatahséton, Connor became a skilled free runner at an early age, being able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. He could move through the cityscape just as easily and be able to slide under or vault over obstacles within urban environments. During his youth, Connor had received minimal combat training from the Kanien'kehá:ka, becoming a young warrior of the tribe. He wielded a tomahawk and dagger; also, he honed his skill with a bow to the point where he could target any opponent and strike from a far distance. Yet, he was still capable of holding his own against entire garrisons of enemies with significantly higher combat experience than him. After being mentored by Achilles, Connor's abilities increased significantly, and he eventually became a Master Assassin, trained in the ways of stealth, swordsmanship, observation, pickpocketing, and lock-picking. He was able to wield several different weapons, including a tomahawk, bow, sword, dagger, flintlock pistols, poison darts, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity helping him to do so proficiently. In terms of weaponry, Connor possessed the Pivot Blade which became a deadly tool in his arsenal as it aided him in combat as well as hunting Connor was also skilled in unarmed combat, being able to overpower multiple opponents at a time. If there was a possibility, he utilized the surrounding objects to his advantage, such as chairs, tables, or barrels, to cripple his opponents. His heavy build gave him an edge in combat but impeded his free-running abilities, albeit by a negligible amount. He was so fast that he could easily dodge musket fire. Also, his bulky build allowed him to overpower and kill multiple enemies in mere seconds without hesitation. He could kick hard enough to even send enemies twice his size, flying several meters into the air. As a child, he was significantly strong enough to lift a log all by himself when he ran to save his mother. Like his father, he could easily tear apart metal locks with a single punch. Also, Connor was a capable swimmer, able to swim great distances with relative ease. Connor also grew to be an efficient hunter, utilizing his tracking skills and traps to hunt down various animals he encountered across the Frontier, such as elks, cougars, wolves, bobcats, and bears, with minimal effort. Connor was strong enough to go head-to-head with bears and elks head-on and even push them back with his bare hands. Additionally, Connor possessed the rare extra-sensory ability known as Eagle Vision, which he could use to help identify clues and track down enemies. Tutored by Robert Faulkner, Connor became a skilled captain, sailing the Aquila on multiple occasions and was capable of fending off rogue waves. During these voyages, Connor recovered a Shard of Eden buried by William Kidd on Oak Island, which granted him immunity to stray gunfire. Connor was a skilled leader and battle commander, winning many critical battles for the colonial army. Robert Faulkner mentioned Connor was a fast learner, and he was able to add many skills to his repertoire. While at times brash or impulsive, Connor was quite intelligent, learning many languages and was a skilled military strategist. Connor understood politics and made efforts to improve conditions for his people with the colonists. He also made the homestead a thriving trade community. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would instantly kill peak-level human beings. Incredibly stubborn. Was initially quite naive due to having little knowledge of politics, which ultimately resulted in the American Revolutionary War and his people deserting their homeland. Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents, his loved ones, and his people. Will stop at nothing to achieve his goals and refuses to back down no matter the situation or his well-being. Often stubborn and arrogant. His Ring of Eden's magnetism manipulation has a habit of usually not working correctly if he has his guard down or is overwhelmed by several enemies at once. Lacks the amount of combat experience compared to the rest of his fellow protagonists in the series. | Constantly using his animal powers damages him, forcing him to fully heal to use them again. His invisibility deactivates if he enters High Profile mode or engages in open combat. Drinking the Red Willow Tea sends him into violent fits of severe vomiting of blood, and it sends him into hallucinatory journeys that threaten his sanity, though he was ultimately able to overcome them through sheer will. The Apple of Eden can temporarily disrupt his powers if detected by its radars. Note: Mohawk names are usually considered to be unique, so instead of using his real name of Ratonhnhaké:ton, it is more advisable to use his colloquial name of Connor for better understanding and pronunciations. Key: Base | The Tyranny of King Washington Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Bow Users Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Hunters Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Boxers Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Detectives Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Married Characters Category:Captains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Shockwave Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users